


you make me strong

by h0neycake



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved
Genre: Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 20:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16353524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h0neycake/pseuds/h0neycake
Summary: ryan gets too scared and shane kisses the fear away.





	you make me strong

It was 3:36AM, and Ryan Bergara was on the edge of a complete mental breakdown. Him and his co-worker and best friend, Shane Madej, were staying at an abandoned haunted hospital for their webseries, Buzzfeed Unsolved - Supernatural.

It was the part of the night when their extra cameramen had gone away to stay in a hotel, while Ryan and Shane were left alone in sleeping bags on the floor of some haunted place, usually near or on the top floor.

Ryan hated it.

He believed in ghosts, he was a fan of horror, but he didn't enjoy staying in haunted places because it scared him so much. This night, particularly, was a bad one because the hospital seemed to have more ghost activiy than other places had, and Ryan was so sure he saw a ghost out of the corner of his eye about an hour ago.

"Shane, did you hear that?!" Ryan whispered.

Shane turned in his sleeping bag to face Ryan. He mumbled

"Hear what, I'm asleep."

"No you're not, you just spoke and you had to have heard that. Please, Shane, listen to me! It sounded like a little girl's laugh and I am freaking the fuck out." Ryan said.

Shane sighed. He'll never get to sleep.

"Buddy, it was your imagination. It's just the wind."

Ryan made an noise.

"The wind?? Just the wind? When does the wind sound like a little girl's laugh, oh my god." Ryan was breathing heavy.

"Ryan, please. It was probably nothing, you're safe."

"Yeah you can say that because you don't believe in ghosts. But I do and this place is so fucking haunted I think I'm going to be murdered in my sleep. Oh my god, I'm so scared."

"If you die, can I have your dvd collection?"

"Shut up Shane this isn't a joke, I'm so fucking scared right now."

Ryan's breathing started to get faster and he was shaking.

"Ryan-Ryan!" Shane sat up and looked down at his best friend, clearly having some sort of panic attack.

"S-Shane." Ryan stuttered out.

Shane gently pulled Ryan up and let him lean on his chest, arms placed around Ryan's back, gently rubbing back and forth.

"Shush buddy, shush. It's okay. I'm here, I'm here. You're safe, I promise. I won't let anything happen to you. It's okay. You're okay." Shane said quietly.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, Ryan in his arms, breathing going back to a normal pace and his body not shaking anymore. Shane pulled Ryan closer.

"See buddy, you're safe with me." Shane whispered.

Ryan lifted his head and body off of Shane's chest. Shane kept one hand on Ryan's back, and moved the other one to grasp Ryan's hand, rubbing small circles into with his thumb. Ryan looked up at Shane, and their was enough moonlight peaking inside the room so that Shane could see Ryan's face. Ryan looked like he was about to cry.

"Hey." Shane said with a smile. He took his hand off of Ryan's back to cup his face.

"You better?"

Ryan shut and opened his eyes, took a deep breath, and said

"Y-yeah. Yeah, I guess I am." He looked up at Shane.

"Do you want me to hug you again?" Shane asked.

Ryan looked away and Shane's hand on his face moved a bit because of it.

"No..." Ryan started. "I don't, don't need a hug, but. Can you kiss me? Just for a little bit."

Shane only stayed silent for a few heartbeats before responding.

"Of course, Ryan. Cmere." He said, moving Ryan's face toward him. He bent down and placed a soft kiss on Ryan's mouth.

Ryan sighed in approval and moved his hands to grip Shane's waist.

Shane stopped kissing Ryan and fell back on the floor, guiding Ryan to lay on top of him. Ryan complied, and Shane started kissing him again.

The second kiss was a bit more, a bit more pressure, a bit more passion. Shane wasn't sure what kind of kissing Ryan liked, so he just stayed in a safe, soft and gentle place, but with just enough so that Ryan could tell that he meant those kisses, he meant every one. He wanted Ryan to feel better, to feel okay, and if kisses were the solution to that, then Shane didn't mind (now or at any other time, but Shane wasn't going to tell Ryan that. Not now. Maybe someday. Maybe).

Ryan made a noise and broke the kiss, just for air. He kissed Shane this time, mouth a bit open, suggesting to Shane for something more. Shane understood, and put his tongue into Ryan's mouth. Ryan made a happy noise.

They kissed like this for a few minutes, with tongue, all wet and sloppy but full of heat and passion and both Ryan and Shane really, really liked it. More than they would ever admit.

They had to stop for air, and Ryan shoved his face into Shane's neck, breathing heavy, but in a good way, not in the scared way.

Ryan's breathe felt hot on his neck, and Shane was sure he was at least half-hard now. Shane had one hand on Ryan's back and moved the other in Ryan's hair, petting it softly.

Ryan moaned, he really liked it when people played with his hair.

Ryan kissed Shane's neck, then started to leave kisses on his neck, his jaw, going back to Shane's mouth.

Shane's mouth opened under Ryan's, smiling into the kiss.

They kissed and kissed and kissed, making Ryan forget why he was scared in the first place.

They finally broke apart and stopped kissing. Ryan laid on Shane's chest, Shane with one arm wrapped around him.

"How are you feeling now?" Shane said quietly.

"I feel great Shane, I really do." Ryan said back, eyes fluttering closed.

"That's good, it really is. Let's sleep now, hm?" Shane said.

"Okay." Ryan said softly.

"I love you." Shane said, so quietly that he was sure Ryan didn't hear him. He wasn't even sure that he wanted Ryan to hear him.

"I love you too." Ryan said back, then fell asleep.

Shane smiled and closed his eyes, quickly falling asleep to the sound of Ryan's breathing.

-

The next morning, they woke up in each other's arms, but neither said anything about it or about the kissing last night. However, they were soft with each other, teasing each other much less than before. Right before they left the building completely, Shane stopped Ryan, bent down and pulled him in for a last kiss. Ryan kissed back, and when they stopped kissing, they both were smiling.

(After, they didn't talk about it ever, so it was just some unspoken thing between them. Maybe someday they'll find the time to talk about it, but right now they couldn't, and that was okay. They were left with the memories of sweet kisses and the knowledge that they loved each other back.) 


End file.
